Heartless?
by BloodRedDeathGod
Summary: Ichimaru has caught the sweet Izuru's attention, and chaos ensues. Ichimaru x Kira, Shuhei x Kira, Nnoitra x Shuhei. Rated M for yaoi
1. The Devil Within

**I just had the INSANE itch to write some Bleach fics. So here I am. If you have any pairing requests or plot ideas or requests PM me!**

**I would also like to make a shout out to my favorite authors here on fanficiton who have inspired me to write this, and though I doubt they will see it, you guys will~**

**Go check out The Petulant Prodigy and Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed**

**~ BloodRedDeathGod**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the sexy Bleach characters or the anime or the manga. That all belongs to Tite Kubo-sama.**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Heartless?

Chapter One

_The Devil Within ~ Digital Daggers_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gunna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

That unfaltering grin. That shining silver hair. Those hidden ice blue eyes. He was a mystery, wrapped in a gorgeous package. Fair skinned, slender, yet well muscled and tall, all in all completely irresistible. One could only imagine what lie under that grey v-neck and those tight black jeans.

So why was it that alarms went off in the young blonde's head every time he saw the silver fox? Bright red flashing alarms meant to warn him of the danger he was headed towards. Ok, maybe not headed towards, just day dreaming about. What a delicious danger that would be.

"Hey Izuru! You there? Helloooooo!" A hand waved in front of his face, blocking his view of the fox-like man. Izuru blinked, his mind returning from oblivion, and turned to the source of the distraction. Before him stood two men, one dressed in black, with a 69 tattooed on his left cheek, Shuhei. The other had bright red hair pulled up in a pony tail like usual, Renji. "I think you were drooling again." Renji said with a smirk.

Izuru dragged a sleeve of his black hoodie across his mouth before realizing that Renji was screwing with him. He scowled at the red head with his visible eye and glanced over his shoulder to get a last glance at his muse, who was just turning the corner of the literature building. He turned back around and Renji was smirking again, while Shuhei had a scowl on his face. Izuru ducked his head and started walking.

"I gotta head to art class guys." The small blonde informed his friends.

"I'll walk with you." Shuhei called, jogging to catch up with him. Izuru sighed internally. He didn't want to hear what Shuhei had to say about his interest in Ichumaru-sama. After all, it was just interest and the blonde couldn't imagine it ever being more than that. "Renji wants to meet up and head to a club later. You in?"

Izuru tensed. He didn't like clubs much. All the people and loud music made him nervous. One glance at Shuhei confirmed his thought, he was only asking out of courtesy. There was no saying no to his friends _say-yes-or-I'll-make-you-go_ look. "Alright. I'll go. What club?" Izuru relented with a sigh. After all, it was just for a few hours.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up and take you." _Damn._ That meant that he couldn't escape early. There was the arts building, his saving grace. Maybe Shu wouldn't bring up his infatuation with Ichimaru-sama.

"Hey Izuru?" Again, said man found himself tensing up. His friend looked worried. Here it comes. "Maybe you should forget about Ichimaru. He seems… off. Weird. In a bad way."

Izuru simply nodded, ducking behind his curtain of hair, one foot awkwardly on the first step to the arts building door. He pushed himself up the stairs one by one. _I can't forget about him though, Shu. It's just not that simple._

The arts building always smelled of paint and fresh paper. Music was always drifting through the halls from one instrument or another. Izuru loved it. At the moment Beethoven's Fur Elise was giving the halls a sophisticated air. It was played on the acoustic guitar with an expertise Izuru only wished he could achieve. Music wasn't his strong point. He could play the piano, but never with the flourish and emotion it takes to get anywhere with it. The paintbrush and pencil were his tools of trade. He could draw anything that came to mind; he could put any emotion one could think of on canvas. He was skilled.

Students were already setting up their easels in their usual spots when he arrived, each deciding where the best lighting is for their piece. The blonde grabbed his current work of art, an abstract fox with snake scales instead of fur, done with contrasting blood red and metallic silver. Art was how he escaped from life, from stress, from pain and loneliness, yet somehow the silver man of his dreams invaded this too. Izuru didn't think it was that big of a deal. Hisagi was just over reacting. It's not like the man who constantly haunted his thoughts would ever talk to him. He was too insignificant, too invisible. That was ok though, Izuru was used to being alone. He knew how to stand on his own two feet. His brush continued to fly over his painting with grace and precision as he thought about these things. Unbeknownst to him his art teacher watched from afar. 6 o' clock hit, ending the art class of the day. Students packed up their supplies and cleaned up what paint splatters they could before heading out for the night.

"Kira-kun, have you thought about entering your art in the upcoming art showcase?" The sweet art teacher asked him as he cleaned up. She smiled at him kindly, waiting for an answer.

"Uh… No Inoue-sensei, the thought hadn't crossed my mind." Izuru was taken aback. He was used to going unnoticed, without praise.

"You should consider it, that piece is exceptional!" The bubbly ginger teacher stated with a finalizing clap of her hands. Izuru took his leave. His art? In the showcase? Would people like it? Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. Maybe he would enter it.

Kira Izuru's feet quietly tapped on the pavement as he quickly walked to his single dorm on the campus of Seireitei University. It was about 8:30 in the afternoon when he finally got there, having had to clean the paint off of him and the floor the best he could after class. Shuhei could be around any moment to pick him up.

After running a brush through his soft hair and changing into black skinny jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt, Izuru went to his bed and pulled a simple wooden box out from under it. Inside was page after page of drawings, all of a single man. Izuru could never quite get his hair right, the shine and the exact shade of silver. Under all the layers of sketches was a layer of razor blades. Izuru kept this box well hidden, because he knew that if anyone found it, he would be sent straight to the nut house. He wasn't a stalker; really, he just had a fixation, something to work on. Originally, it had distracted him from the pain and loneliness; it had given him something to focus on rather than the black hole that seemed to reside in his chest, engulfing all his emotions. But recently seeing the handsome man only widened that hole, opening his eyes to how lonely he really was, hence the blades. They helped him through the day.

Just as he was about to pick one of the gleaming shards of metal up, a knock sounded at the door, causing the poor blonde to jump. Paper and metal scattered across the floor. Izuru jumped to pick them up, then quickly abandoned that idea as the knocking became more insistent. Damn it he forgot to lock the door.

"Izuru lets go! Renji and Rangiku are waiting for us!" He quickly stood up and slipped out his bedroom door just as Shuhei was about to open it. He clicked the door shut behind him, trying to look calm. His best friend's eyes narrowed slightly, but Izuru pretended not to notice as he smiled his innocent smile.

"Well, let's go." He said as he headed for his front door, Shuhei trailing behind.

.

.

The club was hot and loud and crowded like usual. Renji and Rangiku sat in the corner and waved to get the newly arrived men's attention. Joining them was difficult, as there were so many people one had to shove past to get there. Finally they were seated and waiting for their drinks.

"It's more crowded than usual." Izuru stated, looking around.

"Yeah there's this awesome new DJ that apparently everyone knows. I think I knew him in primary school." Rangiku responded before taking a swing of whatever she had ordered. The drinks had just arrived. Izuru didn't usually drink, but he didn't have any classes tomorrow and Shuhei had interrupted his stress management earlier, so he had ordered a beer. _Maybe it will help me loosen up,_ he thought as he cracked it open and took a swig. It was bitter but the warmth it provided was welcome. Suddenly Shuhei tensed beside him.

"What's wrong Shu? The blonde asked before following his gaze to the DJ booth where a very familiar form was mixing a song they didn't recognize. His perpetual grin was in place, eyes closed to slits as usual, his movements as graceful as always. Izuru nearly choked on his beer. _He was a DJ?_Izuru ordered whiskey this time. Yes, alcohol was a good idea tonight. Shuhei gave his blushing friend a wary look. The world was beginning to look like a much happier place, the alcohol finally beginning to fuzz over his common sense. Maybe he could get up the nerve to talk to Ichimaru-sama. After a few more drinks, the group got up to go dance. Izuru decided it would be a good idea to dance as close to the DJ booth as possible, and maybe catch Ichimaru-sama's eye. The blonde danced to the upbeat song all the while eyeing the mysterious fox. His friends had gone to get more drinks, or maybe to the bathroom, Izuru wasn't sure. He just knew that Ichimaru-sama was a kickass DJ. Before he knew it he had had several more drinks and the DJs were switching off. Ichimaru was giving the music manipulation over to another very tall man with long black hair. He had a wide grin and an eye patch over his left eye. Kira noticed all of these things in his peripheral mind, choosing instead to focus more intently on the silver fox who was disappearing into the crowd. Izuru stumbled after him.

.

.

.

Shuhei was dancing smoothly to the Electronic Dance Music the DJ was playing. Izuru had disappeared in the crowd somewhere, but he wasn't worried. Maybe he should have been, but the alcohol made it hard to worry about anything. Rangiku bumped into him again. He was beginning to think it was intentional. He knew the curvy woman had feelings for him, but he didn't have the guts to tell her that he didn't swing that way. Like Izuru, he was gay. He didn't go out of his way to broadcast it, so not many people knew. He had seen a few men, and by seen, I mean slept with. Relationships made him nervous, as he had never been in one, and he had a knack for spotting the truth in people. Seeing who they really were. And a lot of the time he did not like what he saw. Currently he was making eye contact with an exceptionally tall man with an eye patch. The man wove his was gracefully through the crowd to Shuhei, and began to grind on him. Combined with the beating music, the alcohol running through his veins, and his lack of sexual activity, the man's skillful rotation of his narrow hips had Shuhei hard as stone in minutes. Maybe he could get some action tonight. Before he could suggest anything though, the slender man glanced at his phone and turned to weave back through the crowd. He soon switched places with the creepy looking fox faced man Izuru had such an obsession with. _Izuru_. _I need to make sure he's ok._

.

.

.

Izuru found his muse leaning up against the purple wall of the club, sipping a drink. He looked so tantalizing just leaning there, like he was waiting for the blonde to find him. But Izuru knew better, Or did he? The fox seemed to be staring right at him.

"Hey there." Whoa. Was that _his_voice? It was amazing. An exotic sounding accent caressed his voice in a way that made Izuru's pants tighten. _Wait… Was he talking to me?_ Izuru's sky blue eyes widened. "H-hi." He replied lamely. The alcohol made it hard to think.

"I noticed ya seemed to be watchin me DJ." Izuru blushed. He couldn't think of how to respond to that.

"Well… you're a good DJ." Izuru muttered, hiding behind his golden bangs.

"Well aren't ya adorable. " Ichimaru pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of the blushing man. Using his long slender fingers, he tucked Izuru's pale bangs behind his ear, revealing his other sky blue eye. Izuru could feel his muse's warm breath caressing his face, and his skin tingled where his fingers had grazed it. Yes, his pants were defiantly too tight. Before he had the chance to say anything, Ichimaru disappeared into the crowd. Izuru stood alone, feeling disappointed, hurt, and still aroused.

.

.

.

Shuhei shoved past a few people who were in his way. He saw Izuru standing alone near the wall of the club. He paused, taking in the blonde. He looked slightly flustered, and lost. Shuhei had never noticed how delectable the blonde looked. He made his way to the blonde and dragged him onto the dance floor. Izuru did nothing to resist, until Shuhei began grinding on him. The small blonde gasped and tried to pull away, but Shuhei just pulled him closer.  
"Shu, are you feeling ok?" He asked, trying to reason with him. Immediately Shuhei silenced him with a kiss. The intoxication made him want to kiss back, to move closer, to chase away the loneliness, the pain. And he did. Before he knew it they were back at Shuhei's dorm room. Shuhei kissed him passionately, and it would be a lie to say Izuru didn't enjoy it. It filled the chasm in his chest, if just for the moment. He kissed his dark haired friend first on his soft lips, then his defined chin, on his defenseless neck, then dropped to his knees. He impatiently unbuttoned Shuhei's pants, pulling them down just far enough for his erection to spring free. Izuru groaned. It was throbbing with need, and Izuru took it into his mouth. He bobbed his head, teasing the tip with his tongue and gently grazing his teeth across Shuhei's member. Shuhei groaned, looking down at the blonde and thoroughly enjoying the sight of Izuru's delicate features taking all of his need. It wasn't long before Izuru had Shuhei cumming in his mouth. He swallowed the bitter salty liquid and looked up at Shuhei.

The world had stopped spinning and the warm buzz of alcohol had dissipated. Suddenly he realized where he was. What he was doing. Fear shot through him. Shame. His best friend. What was he doing? Izuru got to his feet quickly, and ran from the dorm with his delicate blue eyes brimming with tears before the still intoxicated Shuhei could say anything. What had he _done?_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**So, how'd you like it? Think I should continue it? Review, tell me what you think!**

**I am going to put a song with fitting lyrics and mood at the beginning and end of the chapters. Tell me if you like it or not!**


	2. Frustration

**Alright, so I've decided to continue it xD And I guess the songs have more to do with whats going to happen in the story over all, like foreshadowing. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Just a note: **

_**Bold Italics**_** = Flashback**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

_The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars__  
_

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
_

Gin glanced around the club through his narrowed eyes. It was a busy night, a lot of people had come to hear him mix, but there was one person in particular that had caught his attention. A thin blonde man with delicate features had chosen to dance right up next to his booth, away from his friends who had wondered off to dance elsewhere. This was the same blonde that he caught eyeing him at school every once in a while. He supposed the blonde was shy due to the fact that he never approached him or spoke to him, but tonight it seemed as if he was carefree, not shy at all judging by the way he was moving his hips. The thought made Gin smirk. The fox-like man had decided to lean against the far wall of the club, which was painted bright purple. People came up to him and congratulated him on his set, told him how awesome his DJ skills were, asked him what program he used and what brand his mixer was. He kept his answers clipped and simple, making sure to give off the impression of not wanting to be bothered. Eventually people left him alone.

He kept his eyes peeled, waiting to catch a glimpse of the fascinating blonde again, and ordered a drink. Gin didn't like drinking too much, it dulled his senses, but being one of the DJs, he got a drink for free. A Bloody Mary was his drink of choice, but rather than tomato juice he requested persimmon juice. It's what his friends all called a Bloody Gin. Eventually he spotted the blonde stumbling and pushing through the crowd. _So, tha' was it, the kid was drunk_. Gin thought, still enjoying the blonde's delicate features. His bangs covered one of his eyes, and curiosity tugged instantly and the silver fox.

"Hey there." He said once the blonde was within hearing range. It took a second for him to register that Gin was addressing him. The blonde was fixated on him, his sky blue eyes wide and innocent looking.  
"H-hi." He stammered back. Gin's grin widened ever so slightly.  
"I noticed ya seemed to be watchin me DJ." He said, carefully watching the blonde's reaction. If he looked shocked before, now he really looked flustered. And simply adorable.

"Well… you're a good DJ." He mumbled, hiding behind his pale blonde bangs. Gin couldn't help himself any more. He closed the distance between him and the blonde. Moving slowly, as to not scare the poor thing, he reached out and tucked his bangs back behind his ear. They were as soft as silk. Gin stood perfectly still for a moment more, staring into the man's sky blue eyes. He didn't understand why the blonde kept them covered. They were amazingly flawless. Suddenly Gin stepped back and slipped away into the crowd. _Tha' was too damn close. Yah can't go around playin' like that anymore. You'll get caught up like last time. _He thought to himself as he left the club.

.

.

.

Izuru sat quietly in his room, contemplating what had happened the night before.

_**Rain stung his pale face as he ran, mixing with and washing away his tears. He didn't care that his eyes were red and puffy, that his hair was drenched and tangled, or that his clothes were askew. He just needed to get away, as far away as possible, from what he had just done. Why? Why had he done that? Being lonely was no excuse. There was no excuse for possibly ruining his bond with his closest friend. No, there was no doubt in Izuru's mind that he had ruined it. All of it. All of those years they had spend growing up together. Gone, meaningless.**_

_** Eventually he found his way to his dorm room, and locked himself in. There would be much bloodshed tonight.**_

He absentmindedly traced the torn skin of his wrist. What was going to happen now? It would be difficult to avoid Shu. They had a class together on Tuesdays. Maybe he shouldn't avoid him. Maybe he should go talk to him. Maybe his goth friend didn't even remember what happened. He had been pretty drunk.

A sudden knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. _Who would someone be here at_… Izuru looked at the clock. It was 11am. His head was still pounding from the events of the night, and the after effects of alcohol. The thin blonde peeled himself off his bed with a sigh and quickly arranged his hair to look humanly decent. Then he froze. There were very few people who knew his address, one of those people being Shuhei. He couldn't think of why anyone else would be knocking on his door. _Deep breaths.. deep breaths…_ _What more could possibly go wrong_? After taking a minute to build up his courage, he went to the door and swung it open. He wasn't going to appear weak, no matter what happened. And then his breath caught in his throat.

The man standing before him was most certainly not Shuhei.

.

.

.

Shuhei sighed as he sat up. His head was pounding furiously. Groaning, he dragged himself from bed, stretching out his muscled body. After putting on his bicep cuffs and matching choker, he headed for the kitchen. Bacon. He needed bacon, and lots of it. Bacon was the magic cure for hangovers. Maybe he would take some to Kira. _Kira._ His stomach did an odd roll at the thought of his fried. _What the fuck was that?_ He absently rubbed at his choker. Izuru had given it and the cuffs to him as a birthday gift a couple years back. He always wore them.

He continued to cook up his bacon, deciding against going anywhere today. Shuhei was an expert cook, that's what he was in college for. He wanted to become a 5 star chef, and was well on his way. Once his plate was full of perfectly cooked bacon, he sat down. Maybe he would work out today. _I haven't done that in a while. _He thought with a smile.  
.

.

.

"Hey there cutie." Gin stood on Izuru's doorstep, his ever present smile still plastered on his face. There was a long silence, while Izuru processed what was going on.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!" The blonde shouted, irritated and surprised, completely caught off guard.

"Mah mah Izuru, is tha' any way to treat a guest?" Gin responded without batting an eye. Though I'm not entirely sure it's possible for him to 'bat an eye…' Izuru stood, an angular golden eyebrow raised, staring at the man of his dreams. He contemplated just slamming the door in his face. How could he be so nonchalant about stalking someone? How did he even know Izuru's name? _Maybe Shu was right… this guy is kind of creepy…_

The thought of his friend hit Izuru hard. He stepped aside with his head down, allowing Gin into his immaculate room. The silver fox strode in and decided to lounge on the bed. It was one of the few furnishings Izuru had, being a college student and all. He put his money instead toward keeping this upper end dorm. It had a mini kitchen and a bathroom, which is a lot more than most dorms. Gin looked right at home as he watched the blonde fidget, unsure of what to do.

"Would you like some tea…?" Izuru trailed off, realizing he didn't even know this guys name.  
"Gin Ichimaru." He purred in that deep melodic voice. Izuru nodded and hurried off to the kitchen. What was he supposed to do about the absurdly handsome man sitting on his couch?

_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

**So what'd ya think? I know this one was kinda short, sorry. The next chapter will be longer, I promise ;)**

**So review! Tell me what ya think! Your opinions matter greatly and your flames are good entertainment 3 **


	3. Secrets

**Yep I'm back. I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter, having a bit of writers block. Hope this suffices. **

**And in answer to one of your lovely reviews, yes I will be continuing the Shuhei/Nnoitra pairing :)**

**Flashback =****_Bold Italics_**

**_Thoughts = '_**_Half Quotey Shits_**_'_**

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

Heartless

Chapter 3

_Secrets – One Republic_

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

'_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

Gin sat on the blonde's bed, wondering what exactly had possessed him to come here. He had already told himself not to get attached. And Izuru probably thought he was some stalker, showing up here like this. Honestly he saw the thin man come here the same night he had met him, while he was on his way to his own dorm. He had seemed rather upset, so Gin let him by. So many people thought he was cold, heartless, manipulative. In all actuality it was a front he put up, simply to keep others away. Many have gone out of their way to tell him he's a heartless bastard, but no one ever asked why.

_**Gin was leaning against an old brick wall, watching some street dancers. Loud music with a steady beat and heavy base blasted from a boombox on the ground. A square of cardboard marked the dancers' stage, and a ring of people stood around it. Through the various bodies, Gin could see a skillful breakdancer spinning himself around on the cardboard with ease brought by years of practice. His hair, which was blue and messy in an attractive way, was mostly covered by a black beanie. The boy had spider bites* in his lip, a pierced eyebrow, and gauged ears. Several tattoos adorned his muscular body, giving him a very punk look. All in all, he was sexy as hell. The song ended, and the blunette gave the stage to another dancer, who was tall and lanky with long black hair and an eye patch. Gin pushed himself off the wall, casually walking up to the blue haired man who was currently downing a bottle of water. **_

"_**Tha's quite a talent ya got there." Gin said, his ever present grin firmly in place.**_

"_**Thanks." The blunette replied curtly, not looking up from dousing his head with water. His voice was deep and gravely, and every bit as sexy as the man who owned it.**_

"_**Tha names Gin. Might I ask yurs?" The silver haired man tried. Obviously this breakdancer was going to play hard to get. **_**To be honest, Gin didn't even know if the man was gay, but when he was finished with him, he would be. The man turned to face the ever smiling fox, his blue hair dripping water down his white tank top. His eyes were just as blue as his hair, with a small amount of green eyeliner around the edges. Gin also took notice of the gay pride bracelet around his wrist. '**_**Good. One less thing for me to have to do.**_**'**

"_**Gimmjow." He replied, again rather curtly. Gin reached out and grabbed Grimmjow's hand. At first the muscular man flinched, but when the fox didn't let go he relaxed warily. Pulling a sharpie out of his pocket, Gin scribbled down his cell number.**_

"_**Well Grimmjow, call meh." He said, widening his smile a little before turning to leave.**_

The buzzing of a phone pulled him out of his thoughts. Suddenly Izuru was there, handing him a cup of tea. The blonde looked rather pale as he took a seat at the desk across the room from the bed. Gin wondered why the blonde was ignoring his phone; it had gone off several times. They sipped their tea in silence, and Gin watched as Izuru went to fidget with his shirt sleeve again. It seemed to be a nervous habit.

"So… uhm. What brought you to my dorm Ichimaru-san?" Izuru asked with a sweet smile once the tea was finished and cups were set aside.

"Well you of course Izuru, yah looked rather upset last night. And call meh Gin." The silver haired man said as he observed the blonde.

"Oh… " Izuru trailed off, not really sure how to answer. "I just had a rough night, that's all." The blonde was adorable when he was flustered. Gin watched as the blonde look down only to jerk his gaze back up for the second time that day, as if avoiding something. Curious, Gin glanced down. On the floor there were several razor blades, glinting sharply as if they had been dropped, along with several sketches that he didn't pay attention to. He heard Izuru gasp quietly. Now the fidgeting made sense. Gin stood and made his way across the room to where Izuru was sitting with his back leaning against the desk. The blonde lowered his wide eyes to stare into his lap, his mouth pressed into a thin line, refusing to cry or make excuses. In one swift move Gin wrapped his arms around Izuru, who flinched at first, then relaxed. After a few minutes he released and knelt in front of the shaking blonde, and took his hands gently. Out of his pocket he produced a sharpie, and proceeded to scrawl his number across Izuru's hand. Then he kissed the pale palm once, and stood to leave.

"Call meh." Was all the mysterious fox said before slipping out the door, leaving Izuru flustered and confused.

.

.

.

Izuru sat where Gin left him for who knows how long before he finally got up to clean the mess up on the floor. Out of the few who knew, no one had reacted like that to the discovery. Renji had been shocked and angry; there was a lot of yelling. Shuhei hadn't flipped out quite as bad, but was still pretty upset. The silver haired fox was definitely… different. If that was good or bad Izuru might never know.

Suddenly the blonde realized how late it had gotten. It was nearly time for his first class. He finished picking up his things off the floor and shoved the box into its hiding spot. He quickly changed his clothes and showered, knowing his hair wasn't going to dry in time for his Art History class. His phone went off once more, and he clicked the silent button.

.

.

.

Shuhei put the dumbbells down, glancing at the time again. He had tried calling Izuru several times to no avail, which worried him. Every time he thought about going to check on the blonde, he talked himself out of it. Maybe he had brought someone home from the club, or was sleeping his hangover off. Both were quite possible. Besides, it was nearly time for class and Izuru and he had very similar schedules. They would probably meet while walking to class like they had almost every day that semester. Either way, he needed to talk to the blonde. There was a memory scratching at the back of his mind, just out of reach, of a tall, lanky, black haired man. The details of his face were blurry but he could have sworn the man had an eye patch. And was sexy as hell. Maybe Izuru would know who he was. That man was too damn gorgeous to be simply forgotten about. He showered quickly in the gym showers and jogged to his apartment to change into tight, dark-wash jeans and a black tank top.

He and Izuru lived rather close together, their dorms being only a building apart, which was nice in cases like this, where the secretly stubborn blonde wouldn't answer his phone. The thought crossed Shuhei's mind that maybe he had pissed the blonde off while he was drunk. In everyone's mind, Izuru was weak and a soft hearted pushover. While he may be soft hearted and usually gentle, Izuru was one of the strongest men Shuhei new. He could be so stubborn at times too. Just because he was passive aggressive rather than outright aggressive like Renji didn't mean he was pathetic in any way. '_Speak of the devil.'_ Shuhei thought as he watched the blonde in question slip out of his dorm room. Their eyes locked. Izuru paled. Shuhei simply smiled and waved.

"Hey Zu! Hurry up or we'll be late!" He called. Izuru seemed to relax. Why was he so damn tense today?

.

.

.

Gin quickly walked away from Izuru's apartment. For once he was actually having trouble keeping his trademark smile in place. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought about the scars that must adorn the blonde's arms.

_**Gin's phone buzzed once. A text. It had been 3 days since he had given Grimmjow his number. A small flicker of hope lit itself in the silver haired man's chest, which he quickly extinguished as he opened his phone. There had been several occasions where he thought the blue haired punk had finally contacted him, only to be disappointed. He flicked it open, reading the unfamiliar number. The text simply said "I don't do calls." Gin's smirk widened. 'Tactful.' He thought sarcastically. He replied with "Co Ho*, at 6 tonight." Co Ho was Gin's favorite coffee shop. It stood for Coffee House, and made the best damn coffee in town. Plus it was within walking distance of the campus and Gin's dorm. It was 4, just enough time to get ready. His phone buzzed again, alerting him to the new message. "Fine."**_

_**Gin arrived at the coffee shop 10 minutes early. He always did that on dates. It was one of his many quirks. The barista greeted him by name, by now they all knew him. He took a seat by the window after ordering his usual persimmon boba tea*, and waited for his blue haired muse. Gin glanced at the clock several times, getting impatient. It was now 6:20. It was too early to say he wasn't coming, but he was definitely late. The door jingled as it opened, the familiar chime attracting Gins attention. Standing by the door was the blue haired delinquent. He was scowling at the list of drinks on the back wall, and looked very much out of place against the bright yellow-orange walls and red trim. Gin walked up behind him just in time to hear the conversation he was having with the barista. **_

"_**The fuck is a Drinkable Kitten?" He growled at her. Poor thing, she was doing her best to be a good barista, friendly and cheerful, but it was obvious that Grimmjow was scaring the shit out of her.**_

"_**It's a coffee with two shots of vanilla, a shot of caramel, with cream rather than milk and cinnam-"**_

"_**Yeah yeah I'll have that." He said, reaching for his wallet. Gin wrapped his gracefully long fingers around Grimmjow's wrist. The blue haired man stiffened and turned, obviously coiled and ready to beat the shit out of someone.**_

"_**Ah've got ya covered." Gin said, pulling his own wallet out and paying the barista. Cerulean eyes met hidden ice as Gin dared him to object, his smile still in place. After a moment, Grimmjow simply nodded and turned to go sit down. The silver haired man nearly dropped his smile as soon as he was sure the blunette wasn't looking. The inside of his wrist was not smooth, as expected, but rough and slightly uneven. Like it was lined with scars. **_

'_Get a grip of yerself Gin.' _He scolded himself. All these flashbacks were tearing away at him. '_S not like yer in love with tha lil blonde. He's just.,. interestin. A puzzle. Thas all.' _The butterflies that were whipping around in his stomach finally settled a bit. But somewhere deep in Gin's subconscious, he knew, he just knew, that that had been a lie. The blonde was more than a puzzle. Much more.

_Come by it honestly I swear _

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gunna give all my secrets away_

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

***Spider bites are two piercings on the lower lip, placed close together either off to the right or to the left.**

***Co Ho is a real coffee shop in the town where I live and it actually does serve the best damn coffee in town. Plus they have a coffee called the Ermahgerd. I mean come on, it's awesome. Plus the owner hires hot baristas. **

*******a cold, frothy drink made with iced tea, sweetened milk or other flavorings(fruit is popular), and usually with sweet black balls or "pearls" made from tapioca.**

**Oh and the Drinkable Kitten is a legit drink at Co Ho, and it's amazing. **

**And suddenly I have an idea for how I will end this story :3 What do you think about the snippet of Gin's past? Reviews would be wonderful :) And yes there will be smut, I just have to build up to it xD**


End file.
